


Breath

by mustachio



Series: Simplicity [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how much easier it is to breathe when all is said and done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

It's strange, he thinks, how even now, when he's quickly losing every last bit of breath he has thanks to his father's hands around his neck, he tries to think of someway for them to come together as a team-- it's strange, he thinks, and futile.

He can feel his fingers twitching involuntarily at his sides his body needs air, he'll die at his father's hands; it's difficult, but he manages to lift his arm up, to open his mouth and suck in one last breath.

His exhale comes out in the form of words, one single breath that comes out just as his blade slices through his father's throat-- "I'm sorry", he says-- and his breaths come easier after that.


End file.
